Desperate Times, Even More Desperate Measures
by Bangin-Bootylicious
Summary: A Homestuck AU, in which Sgrub never happened and Midnight Crew and the Felt are notorious gangs. A young, female seadweller has been left with no money or food, and must somehow find a way to survive. This isn't proving easy though. The lavender blooded troll finds herself in a rough spot, and all but gives up. Until she is found by someone sympathetic to her situation.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Times, Even More Desperate Measures

A young seadweller lays alone in a silent alleyway. She curls in on herself, trying to numb the unbearable pain all over her fragile body. She could be no older than 15, yet her usually gorgeous lavender eyes were dim with agony.

Your name is Jennah Cartha and you have just been beaten senseless for the third time this week.

Several members of the Felt had confronted and cornered her, seeking payment out of the $150,000 debt she owed to them. Granted, she only had about $250 on her this night. But they had still beaten her and stole what she had. Her head throbbed, her entire body ached, and her stomach stung and cramped. Her delicate hands pressed over her ribcage, where each and every bone could be seen and counted. Her knees pulled near her chest, the effort of the motion making her gasp and cry out in pain. Her hands pulled away from her chest, dripping with pale lavender blood. The sight of the hot, sticky, and near-royal blood coating her fingers made her head spin and become woozy. She was already dizzy from the blood spilling from the stab wound, and the fact that she hadn't eaten in nearly a week really wasn't helping the situation any.

It was time to give up. Hopefully if she went silently and without further fuss, her debt would be forgotten, and maybe they wouldn't go after and kill her lusus. She wanted so hard to believe in wishful thinking, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself.

Her shallow became even shallower and her heartbeat faded into a weak flutter. Her knee-length dark hair lay in matted tangles beneath her mal-nourished body as she finally laid her head down, her cheek pressed to the filthy concrete beneath her. Her lusus' lullabye echoed in her mind. A tear slipped down her cheek as a whisper slipped from her lips.

"One more chance. Please."

Her body then relaxed, her breathing ceased, and her eyelids slid shut. Her plea left hanging thick in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl slowly blinked awake, her eyes struggling to adjust to the soft white light above. The faint scent of antiseptic and sweat hung around her small frame. She looked around the room curiously, too confused to be scared. All she could feel was a dull ache in her chest and a buzzing, throbbing feeling in her head. She moved to sit up to find out where she was, but a soft, pale hand placed on her shoulders pushed her back down.

She realized she was on a small but comfortable bed. It was pushed against a pale gray wall inside a small room. There was a big window on one wall and a thick door on the other. A pile of bloodstained sheets, clothes, and cloths sat in a corner but the sheets beneath her were clean and crisp. Her hands seemed to act of their own accord as they wandered down to investigate the place that was previously a violent stab wound. Her fingers brushed over her middle, calling attention to the fresh bandage wrapped over her stomach. The knife wound had been stitched up as she slept and the other bleeding wounds cleaned and bandaged as well.

Despite the skilled stitching, the cut had continued to bleed, staining the cloth covering it lavender. She also found herself wearing a thin white shirt, not her own, she could tell because it was clean and still warm from the dryer. Her legs were bare, cool ice packs laying across the deep bruises and cuts sustained over the years of fighting, her purple eyes view to the side of her borrowed bed.

A tall, thin man is seated in a chair next to her. His head is bald and his lips are pulled into a smirk. His dress shirt and pants a crisp white with green accents in the shape of a tie, suspenders, and his shoes. His bright green irises danced with excitement and life, but something dark and mysterious lay hidden behind the color. It was as if a devious plan swirled in dark clouds behind his eyes. Jennah sat up quickly, startled at the sight. She immediately became horribly dizzy and sick. A soft groan was let out and her face flushed pale. The man made a 'tsk'-ing noise before gently laying her down again.

She hurt. Badly. But she had been taken very good care of by, presumably, this pale man. She blinked at him for an explanation, and he grinned as four tall, dark, and handsome men appeared from behind him, standing around the man, their shapes blotting out the light from the window and casting eerie shadows as they looked at her.

The man spoke with a deep, commanding voice,

"I'm Doc Scratch. Welcome to the Midnight Crew."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennah blinked in confusion. She spluttered a little bit, unable to form intelligent words. She finally, stupidly spoke out, "Hi. I'm Jennah." The group of men couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly. She really was adorable they thought. The man who called himself Doc Scratch remained seated by her bedside in his chair, and three of the four men stepped forward to introduce themselves.

The thick, brawny one, the one who looked able to break a man in half with his bare hands like a stick, the one who could surely break her like a toothpick, spoke first. "I'm Hearts Boxcar. Good luck. You'll need it here."

Then the short, stout little man came forward. He hopped up on her bed where she was sitting up, sat in her lap, and got in her face cheerily. "Hi! I'm Clubs Deuce! Its great to meet you, you've been unconscious for HOURS! I couldn't wait to finally see and get to talk to you!" He grabbed her hands tightly and held them up in front of his face and examined them closely. "Wow! Your hands are so tiny and your fingers are so nimble and deft! I bet your great at stealing stuff and starting stuff on fire!"

Jennahs eyes got wide and she stumbled over her words again, shocked at the thought but before she could speak again, a tall, slender man grabbed Deuce by the collar and pulled him up and off of Jennah and dropped him on the floor while Deuce cursed and swung his fists to no avail. The lanky beanpole of a man offered the frightened girl his hand. She cautiously grasped it and shook it once as he spoke, "Sorry about my partner. I'm Diamonds Droog. Hello. But honestly, we all are very eager and fascinated to see what your capable of. Surely your sweet façade and innocent expression are just a front for a vicious talent hidden inside" he smiled slyly before stepping back, revealing the fourth and final man of the group.

He was of average build, several inches taller than the 5 foot 5 inch girl he stood in front of. His physique was athletic and muscular, but fairly average. His dark eyes were nearly hidden underneath his tilted hat, but they immediately captured her full attention. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he looked her over. He then spoke low and masculine, a little bit of a growly sound. "Spades Slick. Can't wait to see what you've got to show for yourself."

She nodded slowly and scooted up to the headboard after a few tense seconds, trying to distance herself from the strange men. She hid her face in her knees, clenching her eyes shut. She had heard rumors of this dangerous gang, but they were supposed to be just a rumor to keep people off the streets. But here they were! She mumbled over and over into her knees, "Just a dream… Just a dream… Just a dream…"

Deuce laughed and hopped up on her bed and sat right on her feet. "This isn't a dream, toots! You're a real member of the roughest, toughest organized crime gang this side of Beijing! You're in the Midnight Crew now! Imma teach you everything I know!" Slick mumbled under his breath as he wrapped a bandage around his hands, "Which isn't much…" Jennah looked up and smiled shyly.

"O-okay…" she spoke softly but they all clearly heard her, "So I'm now in a dangerous secret mafia and no body even asked me if this is what I wanted. I don't want this! I just want to try and make a little bit of money so my lusus and I can eat at night. I only want to try and make a life, you know? I don't want to commit crimes. I mean, I-I pickpocket people on the streets sometimes. Also I may do some petty crimes. B-but I cant be a criminal!" pale lavender tears laced the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve, not wanting to reveal emotion or weakness in front of these men.

But surprisingly, they all removed their fedoras and bowed their heads at her words. As she finished and wiped her tears they all murmured, 'Amen girl…' She sat up straighter and caught a glimpse of each mans eyes in turn. They all had the same look. Steely and dangerous, but as she looked into each of their eyes, she could see a childish innocence. A pain deep inside themselves. She could see the goodness inside them and was filled with sympathy. None of them were bad people. They were just kids put into bad situations and fell in too deep. It was a family. Each man lost and ruined in the world and they were just scared. Just like her. And this Doc Scratch… he was the fatherly figure each of them needed so desperately. Scratch saved each and ever one of them and turned their lives around and gave them confidence and security. There was nothing wrong or illegal about that.

"Just like me…" she whispered. The realization had hit her just then. They wanted to help her however possible. They knew she was in trouble. They were all there for her. This was her second family.

She belongs here.


End file.
